Unexpected Gifts
by snixxjuice214
Summary: 8 years after high school Rachel Berry finds herself looking for work that's not on the Broadway stage. After some bad luck she finds herself bumping into someone from high school. What she doesn't expect is this person to be Santana Lopez. And what she expects even less is that Santana Lopez is about to change her life. A Brittana Fic. Mostly Brittana's POV. Others occasionally
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Unexpected Gifts

**Pairing(s)**: **Main:** Santana/Brittany

**Rating**: **T **for now. Maybe future **M**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_or the characters of _Glee_or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary**: 8 years after high school Rachel Berry finds herself looking for work that's not on the Broadway stage. After some bad luck she finds herself bumping into someone from old high school. What she doesn't expect is this person to be Santana Lopez. And what she expects even less is that Santana Lopez is about to help her out. A Brittana Fic. Only a little bit of others POV'S but mostly Santana and Brittany's.

**Word Count:**** 1,934**

**A/N: **I'm having writers block on my other stories and I keep having ideas for other ones so I figured if thins gets reviews and people like it I just might keep writing it. Please let me know if I should keep it going Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Rachel's POV_

How did I get here is the question Rachel Berry asks herself on a daily basis. She had it all. A bright future. A promising career ahead of her. From the first time she her fathers' took her to New York to see Wicked when she was 3 she dreamed of becoming a star.

But things change and life is always unexpected. She would have never thought graduating NYADA would be so hard. She was a smart person but for her school became a choir. Acting and singing became work instead of what she loved. She was slowly losing her passion for it.

After graduating college Rachel got some bit parts on some off-off- Broadway production. She worked doing that for 3 years until she just couldn't stand it anymore. She had lost her spark for preforming and she didn't know what she wanted to do.

She was lucky in a way that when she first moved to New York her fathers' bought her a beautiful apartment because they didn't want her to have to worry about rent. So when she quit performing all she had to worry about was money for food and utilities. She was able to get a part-time job at a café close to where she lived.

About 10 months of not singing Rachel began to miss it. Not so much the stage but the act of having someone hear her own voice. While in college she had taken some vocal coaching classes as one of her graduating requirements. She began to think that might be something she might like to do. Help other people achieve their own dreams.

That's how Rachel Berry finds herself with and interview at the best privet preforming arts school in Manhattan.

As she walks down the street to a café to get something to drink before her interview Rachel has a million questions going on in her mind. What if they don't like me? What if I don't get the job because I don't have enough experience? The "what-ifs" were driving her crazy. So much so that she didn't see when someone ran into her and knocked her off the ground.

"Oh my GOD I'm so sorry. She wasn't looking where she was going. Her let me help you up."

As Rachel looked up to the familiar voice that was apologizing as saw someone she hadn't thought about in years. There standing in front of her was Santana Lopez and right next to her was a little girl no older than 4 with a guilty expression on her little face. Santana hadn't recognized her yet. Rachel blinked to make sure what she was seeing was real. And it was conferment when realization spread across her face. A smile appeared on her face and she helped Rachel on her feet.

"Rachel, I haven't seen you since graduation. How have you been?" Santana asked. After brushing off her pants for a second Rachel returned a smile to her. "I've been doing very well how about yourself?" Rachel replied. She didn't want to say her life was a mess and that the only dream she ever had blew up in her face. She wanted to play off that she was fine.

"I'm wonderful myself. Just out getting some hot chocolate before I take this one here to dance class." Santana said motioning to the little girl beside her. "Mijia, what do you say for running into this nice lady?" Santana asks the little girl.

The little girl looks up and he bright blue eyes shine under dark eyelashes. "I'm sorry" she says looking sad. "It's okay sweetie it was just an accident. No harm done." Rachel reassures her. The little girl looks us and smiles dazzling smile. "Rachel I would like you to meet my daughter Emily, Em this is an old friend of mine Rachel." Santana introduced us.

I look at Santana's daughter and she looks a lot like her. Her skin is a bit lighter than Santana's. She has long wavy dark brown hair. She has her mother's ears and chin. But her most striking feature is her eyes. They are this beautiful light blue. They look so familiar but I can't place them.

Rachel bends down so she at eye level with Emily. "It's nice to meet you Emily." She says as she extends her hand for the little girl. Emily looks up at her mother to see if it's alright and when Santana nods her head Emily accepts Rachel's hand with a smile.

"Why don't I buy you something to drink since speedy here doesn't know how to watch where she's going. Maybe we can catch up a bit if you're not too busy that is?" Santana asks motioning to the café a few feet away.

"Sure I don't have anywhere to be for about another hour that sounds nice." Rachel says. They walk in and get in line. Santana orders 2 hot chocolates and a 2 muffins and Rachel asks for a caramel latté with a double shot and a muffin. After receiving there order they find a table and all sit down.

As Santana helps her daughter cool down her drink Rachel can't help but notice how very different Santana is now. For one she is smiling. Like all the time. And it's not a fake one either it's a genuine happy smile. She is also glowing with happiness. It's a very surreal experience for her. Never in all the years of going to school with Santana had she see her this happy. And they were in middle school together and even then she was mean. Rachel decides she likes this Santana.

"So what brings you to New York?" Santana questions after helping Emily. "I live here actually. Been here since high school. What about you?" Rachel asks.

"Same here. It's funny us never running into each other here. But it is a big city after all." Santana replied taking a sip of her drink. "So do you live in Manhattan?" Santana asks.

Rachel sets down her drink. "No. I'm actually here for an interview at a preforming arts school around here. Maybe you've heard of it Charming Hearts School of the Arts?" Rachel questions.

"That's my school." Emily says. Right as Santana was about to reply her phone rings. She pulls it out of her pocket and signals for Rachel to hold on for a second.

"Hey babe." Santana said into the phone. Her smile increases for whoever is on the other line.

"Were at the café getting hot chocolate… I know I do bit that not for a bit I'll make it don't worry… Yess I am… Sweetie you know I like to walk there I don't need a cab… unh- hun… Okay… Sí voy a tener cuidado y estar a salvo _(Yes I'll be careful and be safe)_… I love you too. See you in a bit. Bye." As Santana was on the phone I noticed she had a wedding ring on. So I figured she was talking to her husband. She must really love him. Throughout the whole call Santana had this twinkle in her eye. She must really love him.

Santana puts her phone away and looks apologetic. "Sorry I had to take that." She says. "It's no problem at all." She reassures her. "While you said you have an interview at this school I'm on my way there right now would you like to walk with us?" Santana asks. "That would be nice. Thank you." Rachel said.

Santana stands up and walks back to the front and gets another hot chocolate and they walk to the school. They make idle chit chat along the way about what they like about the city. Favorite restaurants. Just basic stuff. When they get to the school Santana and Emily walk in and are quickly greeted by people walking around.

After navigating the halls Santana brings Rachel to door that has frosted glass on it that reads Dean of CHSA. She opens the door and ushers Rachel and Emily inside. There is a big desk that has 2 black leather chairs in front of it. Along with a long leather couch to the side. "Sit." Santana tells Rachel. As Rachel sits Santana walks around the desk and sits in the chair. Emily ran into the corner and started playing with a coloring book.

When Rachel looks back up at Santana she has the phone to her ear "Hey were here would you please come get her I have someone here you're gonna wanna see. Yeah I got you one. See you in a sec. Bye love." With that Santana hangs up the phone and stares at her.

"This is the office I'm supposed to interview in. Won't you get into trouble for being in here?" Rachel asks worried laced in her voice. Santana smiles and lightly chuckles. She opens a drawer and pulls out a card. She hands the card over to Rachel to read. Rachel takes it and looks at the front of it. There is the school logo in the middle along with phone numbers. But what really peeks Rachel's interest is the name on the card. She re-reads it three times and looks up for confirmation once it sinks in. one the card in bold black letters reads:

_Santana Lopez-Pierce _

_Director of the Music Program/ Dean/ Co-Owner_

To say Rachel Berry was stunned was an understatement. She was floored. Here she was going on an interview to try and get a job to get her life back on track and she randomly gets knocked down by the child of someone who she went to school with. To only be that same person she's going to meet and ask for a job. The same person who owns the school she wants to work at. To her it feels like her brain is on over drive. And to make matters worse for Rachel's thought process in walks another blast from her past. Brittany S Pierce.

The thing that troughs Rachel's head for the final loop is Brittany walking over to Santana and kissing her square on the lips. Then she kneeling down one her knees and kissing Santana's stomach that now she can see it Rachel realizes it's very blotted. Like with a baby. Then to top it off Emily comes running to Brittany squealing 'Mommy,Mommy,Mommy' and gives her a big hug.

Rachel just sits there letting everything soak in while the family in front of her hugs. She is trying to piece the situation in front of her together but for some reason she can't. She knows what she is seeing with her own two eyes is real but for some reason it's simply not processing for her. She is snapped out of her internal puzzle making when she hears Brittany calling for her.

"Rachel. Oh my god it's been forever" Brittany says while she runs around the desk and hugs Rachel. "Brittany is great to see you." Rachel tells her. "So what brings you to our neck of the woods Rachel?" Brittany ask. "Well I'm here for an interview." Rachel replies. "Oh. My. God. I can't believe you want to work at San's and mine school. That's so cool." Brittany squeals.

"Well I had no idea who the owners were when I called for the appointment but it sure is a happy surprise." Rachel tells them. Even though she had no idea what today had in store for her Rachel Berry thinks today is the day things might start to look up for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Unexpected Gifts

**Pairing(s)**: **Main:** Santana/Brittany

**Rating**: **T **for now. Maybe future **M**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_or the characters of _Glee_or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary**: 8 years after high school Rachel Berry finds herself looking for work that's not on the Broadway stage. After some bad luck she finds herself bumping into someone from old high school. What she doesn't expect is this person to be Santana Lopez. And what she expects even less is that Santana Lopez is about to help her out. A Brittana Fic. Only a little bit of others POV'S but mostly Santana and Brittany's.

**Word Count:**** 841**

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I like where this story is heading in my mind and I hope you all will like it to. The more reviews I get the faster I want to write. Oh a little P.S. I love writing Brittana having twins. Let me know if they should be boys or girls or one of each?

* * *

_Santana's POV_

Santana sits behind her desk rearranging her shirt back down to cover her stomach while she watches her wife hug someone they haven't seen since graduating high school over 8 years ago. She watches with a smile on her face as she remembers how different life was for them back then.

For one Brittany and she were in the closet. They hid their relationship all throughout high school. Granted they didn't become official until junior but they still had to act like they were other people when all they wanted to do was be themselves.

About half way through their senior year they decided they wanted to come out to their families. They both knew there was a chance that they wouldn't accept them but what happened blew their mind. Both sets of parents threw them out. On the same day they both became homeless without any support other than each other.

They spent 3 day in a cheap motel till Brittany's older brother told them that they should come stay with him until they finished high school. Now money wasn't a problem because Santana had spent her whole life saving all the guilt money her parents threw at her for their last of a presence in her life. On top of that she had her trust fund and college fund that were put under her own name they day she turned 18. So they knew they were set but it was still losing your family.

The only person either girl talks to this day is Brittany's brother Grant. They have him visit as much as he can being a big shot lawyer. She was there when they got married. He was the one they asked when they wanted to start a family to help them out and he helped give them a beautiful daughter and two more children on the way.

So Santana this was a happy moment because she didn't have to hid her true self from Rachel for one in her life. And she loved it.

Once Rachel sat back down Brittany moved to sit next to her wife on a stool by her desk and faced Rachel.

"Rachel why don't we start the interview now and get it over with and maybe after you can come over for dinner and we all can catch up a bit?" Santana asked. "Sure. That sounds wonderful." Was Rachel's reply.

"Now the position we're hiring for is someone to take over my classes when I go on maternity leave and or when I get put on bed rest. Whichever comes first. Also we need someone to help out after school for kids who want extra tutoring. And if all goes well when I get back the person would be splitting my classes with me for about a year or so. So tell me Rachel why do you want to work here?" Santana asked.

Always the ever poised speaker Rachel answered her with confidence and honesty. "When I was little I always saw myself as a performer. Living the big life. Doing shows for thousands of people every night. It's what I thought I wanted out of this world. But after I graduated NYADA life was hard. I never got my big break and I was okay with it in a sense because my heart wasn't in it anymore. I did a lot of soul searching and reevaluated my life I came to the conclusion that maybe my calling wasn't on stage but to help people to get where I once dreamed of. I want to help someone reach their dreams and I think working her might be my new dream." Rachel told them.

Santana had a huge smile on her face throughout Rachel's whole speech. She was 98% sure she was going to hire Rachel for the job when she figured out she was the person coming in to be interviewed but after that speech Santana knew without a doubt she was the person for the job. Santana turned to Brittany to silently ask if she was okay with this. And the smile on her wife's face said it all. She wanted Rachel to have this job. She was what they were looking for.

"Well Rachel I do believe you will be a huge asset for this school. I remember your voice in high school and it was one of my favorites. I think you will be good for the kids. Give them a push when needed to help them reach their full potential. You will be shadowing me around for about a month getting a feel for the school and the kids and then once winter break is over you can take over half my classes until I leave. Congratulations! The job is yours" Santana told her.

Rachel was so happy she let out a little squeak of happiness. Santana watched Rachel take it all in. she was happy that it was Rachel getting the job. She truly believes that Rachel will do amazing things at her school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Unexpected Gifts

**Pairing(s)**: **Main:** Santana/Brittany

**Rating**: **T **for now. Maybe future **M**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_or the characters of _Glee_or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary**: 8 years after high school Rachel Berry finds herself looking for work that's not on the Broadway stage. After some bad luck she finds herself bumping into someone from old high school. What she doesn't expect is this person to be Santana Lopez. And what she expects even less is that Santana Lopez is about to help her out. A Brittana Fic. Only a little bit of others POV'S but mostly Santana and Brittany's.

**Word Count:**** 2,467**

**A/N: Here's another new chapter. I hope everyone can enjoy it. It's my longest chapter yet I believe. I just have to let people know a couple things about this fiction. One the 'hurt locker' scene happened at the end of 10****th**** grade and Brittany chose Santana over Artie and told her it was about time. Something else is Finn never outed them in high school so they were able to skate by in school without getting picked on of harassed. Also once they left Lima none of their fellow Glee Club members tried contacting them as far as the girls know. That's all I can think of at the moment. **

**Anyways I hope you all review this and let me know what you think. All mistakes are mine sometimes my brain and fingers don't work well together. It's sad really. My brain slower than them lol. There so fast ;)**

* * *

_Rachel's POV_

Rachel was sitting in Santana's office waiting for her to come back from the bathroom. She had spent the last hour talking about what her new job will require of her and signing some paperwork while Brittany and Emily were at their dance class.

This is the first real chance she has had to processes what has all happened today.

Frist, she was knocked over by a little girl when she was on her way to get coffee.

Second, that child belonged to Santana Lopez. One of the people that made her high school life a living hell most of the time.

Third, the Santana she meet today is nothing like the one she while growing up. She is nice and sweet and caring and motherly now. Nothing like the evil, manipulative, backstabbing person she used to be.

Fourth, she found out Santana owns the school she wants to work at and is the person who will be hiring her.

Fifth, she learnt that not only is married to Brittany Pierce but that Santana is pregnant.

And last but certainly not least she got a job that could most likely become her future. All in all it's been a quite the eventful day.

Now as she is waiting to go back to her new bosses' house for dinner she has to tell someone what has happened in her crazy day so far.

**To: Kurt; To: Quinn; To: Cedes- Oh my goodness. I have had one of the craziest days of my life. You will never guess what happened to me. But guess just to make sure.**

**From: Kurt- What happened did you get the job?**

**From: Quinn- What happened Rae? Did something happen at the interview?**

**From: Cedes- Gilr Plezze tellz me u gots dat job!**

**To: Kurt; To: Quinn; To: Cedes- An extremely long story short(I will call and tell you the whole story later) I was run over by a small child on my way to the interview and the child belonged to none other than Santana Lopez. She apologized and bought my coffee and walked me to my interview then got behind the owners of the schools desk and handed me a business card that said she was the co-owner of the school. Then I noticed a wedding ring and then in comes Brittany who walks in and kisses her on the lips and then kneels down and kisses her pregnant stomach while the little child Emily calls mommy. I got the job now I'm waiting for them to take me to their house for dinner to catch up. I will let you know how it goes. I have to go now. Talk to you later.**

**From: Kurt- Oh my Barbra! I don't know what to say. You have GOTS to tell me EVERYTHING!**

**From: Quinn- Rea congrats on the job. Crazy about all the rest. I'll take to you later**

**From: Cedes- Wow. Did not c dat 1 comin. Santan has kids n married to Britt. WOW! U best b callin me once ur done n b givin me all the details. Love ya gurl.**

She puts her phone away just as Santana walks in the door and has her follow her down the hallway to pick both Emily and Brittany up from class.

* * *

_One hour later_

After a 45 minute cab ride all four of them pile out of the cab that pulled up to building in the Upper East Side. Rachel was in awe that this is where they live but from the reputation of the school that they own it's not at all surprising that they live somewhere so extravagant. They all walk in and are greeted by the door man bidding them all good evening.

They walk over to one of the elevators and get in. Then Brittany hands Emily a key and picks her up to push and turn the key to enter their home. When the elevator dings open on the 18th floor they all get out.

The place was amazing. When she first walked into the foyer she could just tell that everything was going to be beyond what she could ever dream of.

"Rachel how about I give you a tour of the house while the girls go change and order some Thai food. If I remember correctly your vegan and this Thai place we order from has amazing vegan food." Santana says while ushering Rachel into the kitchen.

"Sure Santana that sounds wonderful" Rachel tells her as she follows. Brittany and Emily skip off upstairs while Santana grabs a menu from the Thai restaurant. Rachel looks it over and tells Santana what she likes and hears her order and ungodly amount of food for 4 people.

"Okay on with the tour" Santana guides Rachel through the condo. "Through there is our own pool and spa. That hall straight leads to two of the guest rooms." They walk through the kitchen. "This is the dining room but we hardly ever use it. That's the living room and on the other side is our home dance studio. I can never keep them two upstairs. They're balls of energy. But I don't mind I love watching them dance and when I'm not pregnant I dance with them." Santana walks them up the stairs. They walk down a small hallway. "This is Emily's room." They walk into a little girl's princess room. The walls were a pale pink with white trimming. The bed was a canopy bed with purple drapes. There were toys everywhere but the room wasn't messy just lived in like the rest of the house.

"Mama I can't find Nemo and Dory. Have you seen them?" Emily asked Santana. "No Mijia, I haven't. They're probably in the movie room sleeping. Want to come with me and find them?" She asks her daughter. "Okay." Emily chirps and bounces next to her mom.

"Rachel this is the movie room." Santana says. Rachel walks in to a room filled with couches and recliners. An old fashion popcorn machine, a bar that looks like it has snakes and drinks. One wall has a huge projection sheet up and the others are lined with thousands of movies. "Wow. You have a lot of movies." Rachel says. Santana walks to the other side of one of the couches.

"Yeah, it's kind of our thing. We are huge movie buffs. We have almost every movie you can ever think of and we get all the new releases. Plus we have every animated movie ever made on DVD. Some I even had to have paid to have put on DVD." Santana stops over on the side of a recliner. "Em they're over here." Santana says as she picks up two cats. One sold gray one that almost looks blue with beautiful green eyes and the other was one orange and white with blue eyes. "Rachel these are our cats. The orange one is Nemo and the gray one here is Dory." Rachel smiles as she watches Santana put the two adorable cats on the couch so her daughter can play with them.

"Okay Em, play nice with the kitties." Santana tells Emily. "Will do mama." Emily replies.

As they walk through the door they pass by a bathroom on their way to five more room. "These three rooms are spare rooms and this one here is the nursery. There is another room connected to this one that shares a connected bathroom." Santana guides them down the opposite hall to what Rachel can only assume it the master bedroom.

"Now this is the master sweet." Santana says as she opens the doors. The room is beautiful. It's done in sky blue and chocolate. There is a huge king sized four post bed along with a sitting area with a small love seat and two chairs. A huge flat screen T.V. is mounted on the wall. "Through there is the en- suite and over there is the walk in closet."

After Santana walks into the bathroom to tell Brittany dinner will be there soon they walk back down stairs to sit and wait for the dinner to arrive. A minute later Brittany joined them.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened after you graduated. Last I heard of anyone seeing or talking to either of you was at graduation."

* * *

_Santana's POV_

I knew the questions would come sooner rather than later. This is Rachel Berry we're talking about. Brittany and I decided before we left the school that we would answer Rachel's questions. We both agreed that we have nothing to be ashamed of.

"Well the day of graduation we left for New York. We had a plane to catch that night so after we got our diplomas we left with Brittany's Brother Grant and spent a couple hours with him till we left. We haven't been back in Lima since." Santana said.

"How long have you guys been together? And how long have you been married?" Rachel inquired.

Brittany answered this "We've been officially together since the end of sophomore year in high school."

"What? How is that possible? I believe I remember some rumors from back then about you being together because you didn't boyfriends but I never believed them." Rachel says astonished.

"Well we didn't want what happened to Kurt to happen to us so we just keep our private life private. It was hard pretending all that time but we managed to get out of there in one piece." Santana joked. Just then a buzzer went off and Brittany excused herself to go pick up the dinner from the lobby.

Santana excused herself for a minute to go grab Emily for dinner. 10 minutes later they were sitting at the kitchen table with a feast of food in front of them.

"Oh, and Rachel to answer your early question about how long we have been married, we got married two days after graduation" Brittany tells Rachel.

"I know I'm not one to talk about getting married to young. I was engaged to Finn for most of the senior year but why did you get married so soon?" Rachel asked.

"Well I've known I wanted to be with Brittany for the rest of my life since I was 5. We've kind of always known. But a major reason was because we couldn't access my trust fund until one of three things happened. I turn 25, I had my first child, or I get married. Getting married so young for us was nothing. We lived together most of our last year of high school and we've been in each other's lives since we were 5. So we've been happily married for over 8 wonderful years now." Santana replies as she eats her spicy chicken curry stir-fry.

The rest of the evening went like that. Rachel asking a question and the girls answering truthfully. They told her about how both sets of parents kicked them out when they came out as a couple. How they moved in with Brittany's older brother to finish high school. How once in New York they bought an apartment in Chelsea because it was in between both NYU where Santana went and Julliard where Brittany attended.

They told her how Santana graduated in only 2 and a half years due to her taking on one and a half course loads and graduating with honors and top in her graduating class with a 5.8 GPA. They didn't tell her what Santana did for work after school because that was a topic for another day when they could trust her not to tell anyone about it.

They told her how after Brittany graduated she was hired and became one of the best chorographers on the east coast for music videos and movies.

Both told her how 5 years ago how they wanted to start a family of their own so they started to try having a baby and after the first try it worked and they now have an amazing 4 year old. They told her how they started the school just after Emily was born so kids could get an education in the arts and have an environment where talent in nurtured and given room to grow and not squashed and snuffed out like how it was for them as kids.

Then they told her how they were extending their family once again. How they want a big family and would have had more children by now if the school hadn't taken so much time when they first started it. But now that it's established they tried again and this time they were lucky enough to be blessed with twins.

Rachel in turn told them all about her life. How hard being in the city along was for her when she first got there. To how at NYADA she learned quickly there is someone who always wants it more than you and will do nothing to stop you. She told them about how Broadway had not worked how she wanted and how she ended up working at a dinner trying to figure what she wanted to do next. And that's how the idea of becoming a teacher happened.

They chatted for hours just talking and getting to know each other again as adult. Emily was in bed and the girls were walking Rachel to the elevator to see he off when Rachel jumped up and down with an idea.

"I can't believe I completely forgot. Sometime I surprise myself with how forgetful I can be sometimes. In 3 weeks time we are having a little Glee reunion of sorts. We've been having them about 3 times a year. For all the holidays where we go back to Liam but once a year we all come to New York and have a get-together. This year it's at my house. I think it would be a lovely surprise for you to come and join us and see everyone again." Rachel told them.

Santana and Brittany and shared a look that was able to speak louder than words. A 'do you want to do this' from Santana and a 'I don't care, it's up to you' shrug from Brittany and then they were decided.

"We'd love to come Rachel. If you want everyone could meet here and people who don't live in the city or wanna save on a hotel can stay here. We have plenty of room here. I could be fun." Santana told Rachel.

Rachel squeaked with glee and told them she would get back to them with all the details and would see them tomorrow at the school. And with that the short diva left and the couple went upstairs and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Unexpected Gifts

**Pairing(s)**: **Main:** Santana/Brittany

**Rating**: **T **for now. Maybe future **M**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_or the characters of _Glee_or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary**: 8 years after high school Rachel Berry finds herself looking for work that's not on the Broadway stage. After some bad luck she finds herself bumping into someone from old high school. What she doesn't expect is this person to be Santana Lopez. And what she expects even less is that Santana Lopez is about to help her out. A Brittana Fic. Only a little bit of others POV'S but mostly Santana and Brittany's.

**Word Count:**** 2,685**

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took forever to write. For some reason I got such on the middle but I got it done. The next chapter is almost done. Please review. The more I get the faster I write.

All mistakes are my own x[

* * *

_Santana's POV_

The past three weeks flew by faster than Santana expected them to. With Rachel's help, she now only had half the work load at the school. She only has to be there 2 days a week. Even though she is only 2 months pregnant, and has a ways to go, she's enjoying the lessened work load.

Rachel has been doing an amazing job adjusting to the school. The kids really like her even if she can go on pointless rants sometimes. She has at least mellowed out a lot since high school.

After Rachel came for dinner the first time Santana invited her back over that weekend. When Rachel told her about how Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt, all live in the city, Santana invited them all too.

At first the dinner was a bit awkward having not seen them all in such a long time. When they all showed up at her house they were a little overwhelmed with how extravagant it was. But at the same time it wasn't. There were toys in the front room. Pictures colored by Emily on the refrigerator. The house was expensive looking but well lived in.

They were easily able to get into the grove of things. Santana learned Quinn is a lawyer. She is in her second year out of law school working at the district attorney's office. She told Santana she loves it. She also learned that Quinn and Rachel have been together for over 2 years and are living together.

Mercedes works as an assistant at a recording studio in SoHo and loves it. Still looking for her big break but also loving what she's doing. She is single at the moment. She broke up with her ex-boyfriend a few months ago but is doing well with it.

Kurt works as a personal shopper. He tells her that he has some famous clients but he can't say who. Santana is not at all surprised about his job. In high school he was always trying to dress like he was on a catwalk so the job suites him well.

All in all they all seem happy and that's what Santana is happy about. That night they all discussed the Glee reunion and where everyone would be staying. Santana and Brittany offered up their home because they had more than enough room.

After all was said and done, and they had a game plan for the reunion, and an idea of where everyone was staying they all went their separate ways. They only had one more group dinner in the weeks leading up to the reunion.

Something she really enjoyed about hanging around people who knew her when she was younger was how they reacted to her behavior. She had grown and changed so much since high school it was like she was a different person. But she wasn't. She was just the person she only allowed Brittany to see until she could finally be herself.

* * *

The day everyone was set to arrive Santana's nerves were fried. She was extremely anxious about this. The people who were in New York she at least had some good memories with from high school. The only person she was looking forward to seeing again was Sugar. They grew close her senior year but lost touch when she left for college. She wants to see how much she has changed and to see if she still says inappropriate comments.

The rest of the people moving into her house for the most part were strangers. She dated Puck for about a month in high school but they never got that close. Finn was just a dumb jock to her so she didn't waste her time with him. Mike and Tina might be fun to hang out with. They and Brittany and her took dance lessons as kids and got along so maybe it won't be so bad. She really didn't know Blaine at all and she and Sam were friendly but never close.

The person she didn't want to see was Artie. She remembered when Brittany broke up with him for her. She was kind of sad for the guy but he had been in the way of her and her girl so she didn't care that much. And after they broke up he never let up.

He would call, text, e-mail, send flowers, anything to try to win her back. It got to the point where she just told him the truth, that she never would love him as much as he loved her and he needed to move on.

They kind of became friendly again but Santana could always see it in his eyes. The longing looks for Brittany. She would catch him staring at her, watching her. It made Santana's blood boil but she knew at the end of the day Brittany was hers. And no one could or would come between them.

What she's most worried about is him still having a thing for her wife. She knows she has nothing to worry about there but with her hormones on overdrive she can't help it.

She hears the buzzers as it indicates that the first bunch of people were there. She walks over with Brittany by her side, ready to face all the people she left back in Lima.

* * *

_Brittany's POV_

Brittany knew her wife was nervous wreck. Yes she agreed to have all these people in her home but they had never had this many people in their home before, who were going to stay for more than a day. Not to say Brittany herself wasn't nervous because she was. She just knew she had to be strong for her wife and try to keep her calm.

The first guests to arrive were Mike and Tina. Brittany was happy with that fact. Brittany and Mike used to be friends in high school and she knew Santana was more comfortable with them being first than most people.

"Hey guys welcome to our home." Brittany greeted them.

"Thanks for having us." Mike said.

"You have a lovely home." Said Tina.

"Thanks. Just follow us upstairs and we'll so you to your room, then we can give you a tour." Santana said.

After they showed them to the room they will be staying in the buzzer rang out again and Brittany went to get it, leaving Santana to give Mike and Tina the tour.

About an hour later everyone had shown up and was sitting around in their living room catching up with one another.

They find out Mike and Tina moved to L.A after Tina graduated high school. Mike got into a dance school out there while Tina went to UCLA and got a degree in marketing. They moved to Chicago after Tina graduated and got married and are expecting their first child.

Puck moved to Florida after high school. He said something about there being tons of college girls there. He owns his own beachfront restaurant in Miami and is doing well for himself.

Sugar owns her own clothing store in L.A and it's doing well. She travels a lot and goes through guys like they're candy but other than that she says she loves her life.

Finn still lives back in Lima and now runs Burt's garage. He never went to college but is doing okay for himself. He has a girlfriend back home named Jenny.

Sam works as an underwear model in New York. He just moved from L.A about 2 months ago and is an up and coming model on the catwalk as well.

Blaine lives in New Jersey. He owns and operates a bakery there. It's a small shop but he says her gets a ton of costumers and is doing well for himself.

And last is Artie. Brittany was most worried about seeing him again. She knew she hurt him in the past when she chose Santana over him but she had to go with her heart and she knew she would never love anyone other than Santana. Artie runs and owns a software company. He lives in Columbus. From what Brittany can tell she was his last relationship.

Santana and Brittany tell everyone about their lives. About how Santana graduated NYU in 2 and a half years and Brittany graduated Julliard in 3. How the only person at their wedding was Brittany's brother and the judge. How they lived in Chelsea when they first moved to New York. And how after they both graduated they bought the house they are living in now and then decided to start up the school.

"How could you guys afford all that? I know money and this place had to cost a small fortune." Sugar said.

Brittany knew this question would be brought up sooner or later. Lucky for Brittany Santana answered for them.

"Well after we got married I got access to my trust fund and inheritance my Grandfather left for me. It was a lot of money. And then after that I invested in the stock market. I bought a ton of shares in Bacardi, Apple, Netflix, and Sony. Let's just say buying stocks of products that were in my room paid off well for us. This place is about 22.3 million and that was when we bought it 5 years ago. I think the prices have gone up."

Everyone just looked at them like they were people they never meet before. Yeah they had a lot of money but to Brittany and Santana could live without it. They would be just as happy living in a small apartment on the lower east side as long as they were together.

* * *

_Rachel's POV_

Dinner went well for everyone. There was only some slight tension between Santana, Brittany, and Artie. It seemed Artie didn't like Santana and Brittany bring together and would send them glares and unkind looks when he thought no one was looking. Other than that it was a wonderful meal that Santana and Brittany had made. Rachel enjoyed getting to hang out with old friends and reminiscing about the glory days. She had a love hate relationship with high school. She loved the learning and Glee club but hated everything else.

The group had migrated back into the living room and were discussing the time Mercedes put tots in Coach Sylvester when Santana's phone began to ring.

"Hello… Hey lady. How are you?" Santana whispered into Brittany's ear and walked into the kitchen where Rachel and Quinn were.

"That's amazing. What time does your flight land? Of course I can make it. No she has a meeting at the school tomorrow but I'll have Emily with me and I know she misses you like crazy. Let me go ask her."

Santana walks back into the living room and walks over to Brittany and Emily.

"Em, how would you like to go to lunch tomorrow with Auntie Stef and me?" Santana asks her daughter.

Emily's eyes go wide in shock. Then her face transformed into pure joy. She squeals and jumps up and down showing how happy she is.

"I'll take that as a yess baby girl?" Santana asks as clarification.

"Yes mami. Can I talk to her?" Emily asks her mother for the phone. Santana tells the person on the phone Emily would like to speak to her.

"Hi Auntie Stef. When are you getting here? Cool. Are we going to that place yummy chocolate gooey cake? Yeah! Are you going to play at the park when you get here or are you here to see mami? You are?" Emily turned to Santana with a happy face.

"Mami can I go see Auntie Stef play at the park on Friday. Please. _Please._" Emily begged Santana with her big blue eyes.

Santana looks at Brittany to make sure it's okay for her to agree. Brittany nods her head yes.

"Okay baby. As long as the concerts not too late." Santana told her.

"Mama said yes. Is there gonna be fireworks this time? Awesome! Okay I'll see you tomorrow. I love you too Auntie Stef. Bye." Emily hands the phone back to Santana and the older Latin walks back to the kitchen.

"Why didn't I know you were having a show in the city? When is it? Is it just you? No way! I just had lunch with her day before yesterday and she didn't tell me a thing. Oh I'm a get you two. Haha! _So so_ funny. Well we have a ton of people staying with us for the next 2 weeks so there will be a bunch of us. Yeah I'll have Callie set us up on our end with the tickets and stuff. Okay I'll make reservations at D's for 1. Okay I love you too. Have a safe flight. Bye."

Santana walks back into the front room and sits next to Brittany.

"What did Lady want?" B asks.

"Lunch. Tomorrow with Em and me. Then she wants to go to work for a while on something new. And here's the kicker she has a show on Friday with Bey. Can you believe they hid it from me. Sneaky sneaky those two are." Santana said with a chuckle.

"Auntie Bey is gonna be there too?" Emily asked.

"Yes _princesa _she is. And blue should be there too so you can play with her." Santana told her daughter.

Emily jumped up and down excited she gets to see two of her aunts and her cousin. Santana turns back to Brittany and speaks.

"Yeah Stef said it was a last minute thing and all proceeds will go to the Trevor Project so it should be good. And all I have to do is call Callie with how many tickets we want and to get something to pick us all up." Santana told her.

"Well it should be fun. When those two get together it's always crazy." Brittany said with a smirk.

"Ugh! Don't remind me of last time. I still can't look at pickles the same way. _Never. Again_."

"You did it not me. I told you guys it was a bad idea but _Nooo Brittany _was being a party pooper. Servers you all right for getting so sick." Brittany sticks her tongue out at Santana. Santana sticks hers right back. Brittany brakes there fit of giggles telling Santana to see who all wants to go to the concert.

"Hey everyone. I have something to announce." Everyone turns to look at Santana pretending they haven't been listening the whole time trying to figure out what's going on.

"A couple of my friends are throwing a charity concert on Friday and you all are invited if you don't have plans." Santana told the group.

"What kind of music will there be? And where is it at?" Mercedes asked.

"They both do a bit of everything. So Pop, R&B, Hip- Hop, Rap, and some dance music. And it will be at Maddison Square Garden" Santana answered.

Rachel thought to herself._ People just can't walk in there and play. You have to be kind of famous to play there. And Santana said 2 of her friends were going to be there. _Rachel was at a loss trying to figure out who it could be. That was until Puck asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Are they famous or something? Do we know of them?" He asked.

Santana and Brittany looked at each other. Rachel still found it weird they could have a full blown conversation with each other without speaking a word.

"The thing is- well you kind of- well you all know of them." Santana said.

"Well who are they?" Quinn asked.

"Gaga and Beyoncé." Santana said so fast Rachel almost didn't hear her.

There was a collective gasp throughout the room. They all had the same thoughts. **Did Santana just tell them they could go to a Lady Gaga and Beyoncé concert? Did Santana just say she was friends with them? Did Emily call them her Aunties? And the biggest question on everyone's minds was how in the hell Santana knew them?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Unexpected Gifts

**Pairing(s)**: **Main:** Santana/Brittany

**Rating**: **T **for now. Maybe future **M**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_or the characters of _Glee_or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary**: 8 years after high school Rachel Berry finds herself looking for work that's not on the Broadway stage. After some bad luck she finds herself bumping into someone from old high school. What she doesn't expect is this person to be Santana Lopez. And what she expects even less is that Santana Lopez is about to help her out. A Brittana Fic. Only a little bit of others POV'S but mostly Santana and Brittany's.

**Word Count:**** 974**

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoy the new chapter. It's a bit on the shorter side but they all can't be long. Let me know what you think and if you know who Topaz LaSenna might be ;) And let me know if there is something you want me to do with all the Glee club while they're in NYC. R&R

All mistakes are my own x[

* * *

_Santana's POV_

"H-how d-do you know L-llady Gaga and Beyoncé?" Quinn asked.

Now this was a conversation Santana didn't really want to have. She looked over at Brittany to see how she should handle this situation.

"¿Qué les digo? Todos o algunos? _(What should I tell them? All or some?)"_ Santana asked Brittany.

" No todos de la misma. No se sabe quién puede hablar. Algunos se lo diremos más adelante. Los que confiar_.(Not all of it. We don't know who might talk. Some we'll tell later. The ones we trust_.)" Brittany told her.

"I work with them from time to time. Mostly whenever they're in town we get together. "Santana told the group.

Everyone was still at a loss for words. Santana just told them she works with famous people like it was as ordinary as picking out a drink from a refrigerator. Like the whole thing was no big deal. Because it wasn't to her but everyone else in the room it was huge.

"I thought you worked at a school? How could you possibly know them? You're just a school teacher?" Artie asked snidely.

"Well teaching is my day job. I have another one I've had since right after I graduated college. I work at Songbird Records." Santana said with a weary smile.

Silence filled the room everyone was being extra quite trying to process everything they had learned that day. The only noise to be heard was Emily coloring in her coloring book humming softly to herself. Rachel was the first to collect her thoughts.

"Songbird Records? As in the best label in the U.S? They only hire the best talent and the place is owned by the musical genius that is Ms. Topaz LaSenna. The songs she writes are unbelievable. And the songs she produces win Grammys. You work there? For the woman the world knows nothing about besides the fact she's a woman and she's brilliantly talented?" she asks in a calm voice. Almost like she's afraid if she talks to loudly something bad will happen.

"Yeah I work there when I have time. I've been there ever since it started. Topaz loves me. I work there whenever I feel in the mood to make music. She's an amazing boss if I do say so myself." Santana says while giving a knowing wink to Brittany.

"How did you meet her?" Tina asks.

"She went to NYU the same time I did." Santana answered truthfully.

"So you know who she really is?" asked Sugar.

"I know her better than most. She's a blast to work with." Santana told them all.

"Wow. I can't believe out of all of us you and Brittany ended up bumping shoulders with the rich and famous. Who would have thought?" Artie said with jealousy oozing out in his voice.

"They are just like everyone else except they have a recognizable faces. They watch T.V just like everyone else. They do little things like laundry and read. The only difference is when they go to work they do it in front of millions of people." Brittany told everyone.

"It's just kind of crazy." Puck said.

"Well it can be a little nerve racking when you first meet them because the whole world knows them but Stef and Bey are really down to earth. Last week Bey, Jay, and Blue came over and we all cooked dinner then after went up and watched a movie. They do normal stuff too." Brittany told the group.

"So who wants to go to the concert? I need a head count so I can have all the tickets set aside so we'll be sitting together up front." Santana asks.

Everyone but Artie raised their hands.

"Artie don't worry I'll make arrangements for your wheelchair. I'll make sure to get a vehicle that will accommodate you." Santana said politely. She knew he was burning with jealousy of her life with Brittany. He wanted it to be him. But it wasn't and never would be and she knew he saw that and it pissed him off that Brittany had hardly said anything to him.

"Yeah Artie it will be more fun if we all go." Finn said.

"Okay I guess I'll go." He said not looking to happy.

"Great. I'll text my assistant and have her set everything up. B, where do you wanna go for dinner afterwards?" Santana asked Brittany.

"How about Bar Masa. You can't eat the sushi but you love everything else there. You can get those mushroom rolls you love." Brittany said.

"Okay I'll have Callie take care of everything." Santana said as she pulled out her phone.

**To: Callie- Hey, I need 15 tickets to the Gaga/ Beyoncé concert Friday. Call Gaga's people they are expecting it. I also need a limo to pick up all 15 of us and take us there. We also have someone in a wheelchair. And last make reservations at Bar Masa for 15. Thanks doll.**

5 minutes later her phone went off.

**From: Callie- It's done. I made all the arrangements you asked. The limo will pick you up at 3 Friday. **

"Everything's all set. We're getting picked up at 3 on Friday so you all better be ready." Santana told everyone with a smile. Santana looks over at the clock and then at Emily.

"Em it's time for bed. Let's get you upstairs and washed up. Then you and I can watch a move. How does that sound?" Santana asks her daughter. Emily looks at her mom and nods her head and heads upstairs.

"Well everyone knows where everything is so enjoy the rest of your nigh I'm gonna head up. B I'll see you later. After she goes to bed I'll be in the music room. Goodnight everyone." And with a kiss to her wife Santana followed Emily upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: **Unexpected Gifts**

**Pairing(s)**: **Main:** Santana/Brittany

**Rating**: **T **for now. Maybe future **M**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_or the characters of _Glee_or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary**: 8 years after high school Rachel Berry finds herself looking for work that's not on the Broadway stage. After some bad luck she finds herself bumping into someone from old high school. What she doesn't expect is this person to be Santana Lopez. And what she expects even less is that Santana Lopez is about to help her out. A Brittana Fic. Only a little bit of others POV'S but mostly Santana and Brittany's.

**Word Count:**** 1,134**

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy ;)

All mistakes are my own x[

* * *

_Brittany's POV_

After she watches Santana go upstairs Brittany turns her attention back on everyone else in the room. It appears to her they're all still a little bit shocked about the revelations she and Santana shared with them but she never thought they would be this shocked.

"I didn't know you had a music room. I didn't see it when you gave us the tour. Where is it?" Rachel is the one to break the silence first.

"It's in our bedroom. There is what could have been used as an attached nursery but we converted it into a music room of sorts for Santana. A place she can go and unwind like I have my dance studio. And it works best there because it's out of the way. Maybe she'll show you." Brittany told her.

"Why isn't it in one of the other rooms?" Quinn asked. Brittany can see Quinn searching for a missing puzzle piece that will make everything we've told her tonight fit. I think she's smart enough that she could solve everything.

"Because she wanted somewhere really private and the room she has is perfect for her." She answers. She can still see in her eyes that Quinn knows she's on to something it's only a matter of time until she finds out.

"Well I hope she shows me." Quinn said.

"I'll just tell you it's so worth it if she invites you in." And with that Brittany ends the conversation and switches the topic.

About an hour later Brittany decides she's about ready for bed and parts with everyone staying at her house and heads upstairs. She first checks her daughter's room and gives her a kiss on her head before heading to her own room.

When she walks into her room she sees her wife is not in there so she moves to the right and presses the button that opens the door to Santana's secret room. She finds her wife sitting on a small couch in her sleep clothes with a notebook in hand and a guitar in her lap.

"I love it when you wear your glasses babe." Brittany says as she slides up next to her wife and gives her a kiss.

"I know you do honey. You tell me every time I wear them." Santana said with a chuckle.

"That's because they look amazing on you and make your eyes pop and I love it when they fall down some and they're hanging off your nose. So adorable." Brittany coos. "Finding any inspiration tonight?" She asks.

"Yeah tons. But nothing concrete quit yet. But I have a feeling all the emotions of the next 2 weeks with the Gleeks here will give me some gold material. "Santana tells her.

"So do you know who you wanna tell and don't?" Brittany ponders out loud.

"Well I think Rachel and Quinn for sure. Rachel will find out sooner or later and so will Quinn. I'm also thinking Mercedes, Kurt, Mike, Tina, and Sugar. Those are the people I'm most comfortable knowing. The rest we can feel out but I know for sure Artie is a never." Santana tells Brittany as she sets her stuff down and snuggles up next to her.

"I agree with you sweetie. I think that's who I would have chosen anyways. And I think Quinn is close to putting everything together and knowing but that's just Quinn." and Santana and Brittany both laugh at that. Both knowing full well that's what Quinn is most definitely doing right now. Trying to find out what they're hiding.

"Maybe I should take her with me to the studio after lunch tomorrow. I can text her to meet me there and I can kind of just show her what I can do and then you can bring Rachel with you when you're done with that meeting at the school. What do you think?" Santana asked.

"I think that's a great idea love. Just kind of drop it on them in a good way." Brittany said as Santana pulled out her phone.

* * *

_Rachel's POV_

Quinn and Rachel walk into their apartment about 30 minutes after leaving Santana and Brittany's. They've both we're quite for the cab ride both of them thinking about everything they had learned.

"What did you think of tonight hon?" Rachel questioned.

"I honestly don't know what to think. It's not every day you find out a person you've known all your life knows people like Beyoncé and Lady Gaga. It's kind of weird. And I also think they're hiding something else." Quinn answered as she was changing into her PJ's.

"Yeah I know what you mean. It was rather shocking. But in some ways it makes sense." Rachel told her as she walked into the bathroom with Quinn following her.

"Why do you say that?" Quinn asked as she washed her face.

"Well think about it. They are only 26 and they own a penthouse and a school and god only knows what else. With that kind of money I'm not surprised they have friends in high places." Rachel explained once she was done washing her face and brushing her teeth.

"I guess you're right but I just have this gut feeling it's more than that." Quinn replied just as her phone went off signaling she had a text message.

**From: Santana- Hey do you have plans tomorrow around 2:30pm?**

**To: Santana- No, why?**

**From: Santana- Because Brittany and I were just talking and both believe you want to know who I really know Gaga and Bey. And if you do then you're gonna wanna meet me tomorrow after my lunch with Gaga and come to where we go afterwards. Brittany will bring Rachel with her to meet us once they're done at the school. So you wanna find of or not?**

**To: Santana- Yes I want to know. Where do you wanna meet?**

**From: Santana- I'll have a car pick you up at 2 at your apartment and bring to too us. Get some sleep you'll need it.**

Quinn looks at her phone after texting Santana she'll be ready and just stares blankly at it. She want's answers but she never thought they would be handed to her. She figured she'd have to work for them like she's always had too. But here she was given a golden change to figure out what was up with her friends and she can't help but feel nervous.

"You do realize that she's going to lunch with Lady Gaga and you just agreed to meet her at the restaurants she'll be at with her and go to where ever she going afterwards with Lady Gaga?" Rachel asks after a minute.

"Yeah and I have a feeling we both are meeting Lady Gaga tomorrow." Quinn replies.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Unexpected Gifts

**Pairing(s)**: **Main:** Santana/Brittany

**Rating**: **T **for now. Maybe future **M**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_or the characters of _Glee_or any likeness to the characters. Not making any money writing this and it is all make-believe and comes from my imagination.

**Summary**: 8 years after high school Rachel Berry finds herself looking for work that's not on the Broadway stage. After some bad luck she finds herself bumping into someone from old high school. What she doesn't expect is this person to be Santana Lopez. And what she expects even less is that Santana Lopez is about to help her out. A Brittana Fic. Only a little bit of others POV'S but mostly Santana and Brittany's.

**Word Count:**** 709**

**A/N: ** Quick update. This is just filler till Quinn and Rachel see where Santana works and who she REALLY works for. Hope you enjoy :D

All mistakes are my own x[

* * *

_Santana's POV_

Santana got up a little after 11 the next morning. She got out of bed feeling good. For the first time since she had been pregnant she wasn't having any morning sickness. Tomorrow was her 2 month check-up so she and Brittany will get to hear and see the baby for the first time.

After freshening up in the bathroom Santana heads downstairs to fix herself some toast and tea. She walks into the kitchen and sees Puck, Sugar, and Blaine sitting at the breakfast bar eating food. She walks over to the bread box and puts into the toaster while she buts the kettle on the stove. After her toast is done she puts jam on it and adds the hot water to her tea cup.

"Not a coffee drinker anymore Lopez?" Puck asks.

"It's Lopez-Pierce and I can't drink anything with a lot of caffeine in it right now." She says as she adds some honey to her tea and stirs.

"Why not it's not like your pregnant or something." Puck offhandedly says as Artie, Mike, Tina, and Finn come into the room.

"Actually I am pregnant. 2 months tomorrow if you must know." Santana says with a smile as she takes a sip of her tea and smiles. Puck just sits there with his mouth hanging open.

"You are!" Sugar asks.

"Yep. We go in tomorrow for the first ultrasound. We're really excited about it. And to make it even better we think I'm having twins." Santana told them with a warm smile.

"That's amazing! Why do you think its twins?" Tina asked as she walks over to Santana and fixes herself some tea.

"Well last time I was pregnant I was like half the size I am now at 2 months. By baby bump is hugs compared to last time and I was taking hormone shots to make the possibility of me getting pregnant higher and one of the side effects is multiple eggs. But we should find out tomorrow." She tells them as she finishes her toast.

"Are you sure you just haven't been eating too much?" Artie says in a condescending tone. Everyone looks at him expecting Santana to lash out at him but she doesn't. What she does surprises them all.

"You know Artie I understand why you dislike me so much. The second I told Brittany I wanted to be with her and I loved her she left you for me. I understand how you feel. I do. Because when she got together with you she quit seeing me until I grew up and got my shit together and told her how I feel. The feeling of not having Brittany sucks. But I'm sorry to tell you this because Brittany did care about you but you were never more than second best. It was always me. I know that must hurt but I it's the truth. But I have to tell you something, I will not be made to feel bad in my own home by anyone. If Brittany was here she would have thrown you out on your ass for it. But I'm going to let it slide because I've grown up. But I promise you if you do it again you won't like what I can do to you." And with that Santana took her tea and headed up stairs to get her and Emily ready to their lunch date.

* * *

_No one's POV (kitchen right after)_

"Artie what were you thinking? Talking to Santana like that in her own home." Sugar yelled.

"What? It was a valid question." He shrugs. "You saw how much she at last night." He says like it's an answer for what he said.

"Bro still you don't say shit like that. They have both been really nice to all of us so far and you are just being an ass dude. You don't treat knocked up ladies like that. Not cool." Puck says.

"Yeah man. Even I know you don't do that. And she's letting us all stay here in this sick penthouse for 2 weeks. The least you could do is be nice to her and not ruin the fun for the rest of us." Finn said.

"She's the reason Brittany broke up with me. Don't you all see that? I have a right to hate her." Artie defends himself.

"Are you a complete idiot Artie? That was over 10 years ago. Back when we were in high school. She just told you Brittany was only with you because San wouldn't open up to her about her feelings. Sorry but you need to stop living in the past." Sugar says. And everyone mumbles in agreement as they all walk away while Artie wallows in self-pity.


End file.
